


Her Beautiful Muse

by neprezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, French Model AU, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neprezi/pseuds/neprezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde travels to Paris, France for her first job as a model and begins working with world famous fashion designer Kanaya Maryam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Beautiful Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any out-of-character behavior, this is my first time writing Rosemary. Also, I apologize for shitty French seeing as I don't know any and I had to supplement using Google Translate.
> 
> A warning for non-sexual feeling up I guess?????

Rose Lalonde waits patiently to be called by the receptionist. While she was normally calm and composed, the nervousness inside of her was beginning to blossom. She hadn’t ever modeled before, and word had said the designer that she was going to work with was very picky about her models. Kanaya Maryam. The name of her new colleague felt right on Rose’s lips, a name almost as unique and elegant as the designs she produced.

 **“ _Miss Lalonde_ ,” **a woman’s voice announced, **“ _Votre présence a été demandée_ ( _Your presence has been requested_ ).”** Although Rose did not know very much French, she assumed she was needed. Quickly, she got up, and traveled down a brightly-lit hallway, sketches of beautiful women dressed in expensive-looking clothes adorning the stark white walls in chocolate colored frames. Soon, Rose came to a large doorway, a plaque to the left.

 **“Kanaya Maryam _-Entrez Calme-_ -Enter Quietly-”** it spelled out, giving Rose a small sense of reassurance from the English words. Oh, how she missed hearing them, the blunt and thick words. While French was airy and fanciful, the sounds melded together in such a heavy fashion.

She opened the door to find a large office, crisp and clean and modern in furniture and color. Like in stories Rose has read, on one side sits and easel covered in yellow-white paper and drawing utensils sitting on a low table. A dressform sits near, which Rose guesses is just for aesthetic because no sewing supplies can be seen. A dark-skinned woman, slender and tall in figure, stands in the middle of the room, body draped in shimmery black fabric arranged into a beautiful dress that reveals only one shoulder. Her short, almost-black hair is styled in two spiral peaks with one single curl resting on her forehead.

 **“ _Je m'excuse pour l'attente, mademoiselle_ ( _I apologize for the wait, miss_ ),”** the woman says, her voice as smooth as the silk she sews into gowns so skillfully, **“ _J'ai hâte de travailler avec quelqu'un comme vous_ ( _I have looking forward to working with someone such as you_ ).”**

 **“I apologize,”** Rose speaks at last, sounding calmer and more composed than she feels, **“I do not speak French.”** She feels embarrassed to admit this, seeing as she is in Paris.

 **“You are not the first,”** Kanaya Maryam responds with a dismissive wave of her hand, accent still lingering. She walks over to Rose, who is still. She puts her index finger under her chin and tips Rose’s head up gently, **“ _Quelle belle femme que vous êtes_ ( _What a beautiful woman you are_ ).”**

Rose nods in agreement, unsure of what the woman just said. Her tone was so assertive that she felt it must have been important.

Kanaya ushers Rose to where the easel sits and manipulates her position. Rose’s face is graced with a gentle blush when Kanaya gently runs her fingers across her bare arms, barely touching her skin. **“Stay,”** Kanaya commands as she takes to her easel and sketches Rose’s figure. The sensation of the designer’s gentle touches are still on Rose’s skin. Keeping her breaths shallow enough that she appears to be a statute is difficult when she is reminded of the feeling of Kanaya’s hands upon her arms and fingers.

Kanaya finishes up her sketch and goes to readjust the pose of her muse. She senses Rose’s nervousness that she is beginning to feel as well. **“Dommage que vous êtes seulement mon modèle ( _Too bad you are only my model_ ),”** she whispers absentmindedly.

The gentle sound in Kanaya’s voice startles Rose. Up until then she had only heard Kanaya speak firmly. The softness of the designer’s tone makes her heart flutter, despite not knowing what she had said.

Rose soon feels Kanaya’s hands around her waist and she blushes fiercely. It is not a light touch, but it is gentle and made with a purpose. While it is short and sudden, Rose revels in the feeling.

This time, Kanaya rushes through her next sketch and takes extra time posing her model. Both enjoy the sense of intimacy that is created. Rose is not at all aware of Kanaya’s want to repeat this gesture. The designer’s hands swiftly travel over Rose’s body and arms multiple times, talking in the feeling of soft skin. The two of them repeat this many times over.

 **“I am sorry if I come off as rude,”** Rose begins, **“but this is taking longer than I expected.”** She hopes she doesn’t sound as if she is complaining, she enjoys it too much for it to be over.

 **“Such a beautiful person can be put in so many ensembles,”** Kanaya replies after a stretch of silence, **“I am narrowing down my choices.”** While that is true, it is only half the reason.

Soon, Kanaya announces she is finished and Rose relaxes her body. They face each other, quiet and still.

 **“You shall return tomorrow,”** Kanaya tells Rose, her voice firm and almost unfeeling once again.

 **“Thank you, madame,”** Rose tells her with a bow of her head, **“Is there a way I can thank you for letting me work with you?”** She hopes to earn Kanaya’s respect and affections any way she can.

 **“ _Peut-être il ya un moyen_ ( _Perhaps there is a way_ )...”** the designer responds wistfully after some thought, **“No, I do not believe so.”** She can think of no way to clearly communicate her request.

Rose cannot let her say no. She smiles gently, stands on her tip toes, and places a gentle peck on Kanaya’s lips. Kanaya runs her fingers and long, polished nails over her lips as Rose takes leave.

**“ _Oui, dommage que vous êtes seulement mon modèle_ ( _Yes, too bad you are only my model_ ).”**

 

 


End file.
